Hematological malignancies are types of cancers that affect the blood, the bone marrow, and/or the lymph nodes. Hematological malignancies derive from either of the two major blood cell lineages: the myeloid and lymphoid lineages. The myeloid lineage normally produces granulocytes, erythrocytes, thrombocytes, macrophages, and mast cells; and the lymphoid lineage produces B, T, Natural Killer (NK), and plasma cells. Acute and chronic myelogenous leukemia, myelodysplasia, and myeloproliferative diseases are examples of hematological malignancies of myeloid origin; and lymphomas, lymphocytic leukemias, and myeloma are examples of hematological malignancies of the lymphoid lineage.
Myelodysplasia, also known as myelodysplastic syndrome (MDS), is a hematological malignancy with ineffective production (or dysplasia) of the myeloid class of blood cells.
Lymphomas include Hodgkin lymphoma (HL), non-Hodgkin lymphoma (NHL), multiple myeloma, and immunoproliferative diseases. Waldenström's macroglobulinemia (WM) is a rare, slow-growing, non-Hodgkin lymphoma. WM is also called lymphoplasmacytic lymphoma. Lymphoplasmacytic cells are cells that are in the process of maturing from B cells to plasma cells. In WM, abnormal lymphoplasmacytic cells multiply out of control, producing large amounts of a protein called monoclonal immunoglobulin M (IgM or “macroglobulin”) antibody. High levels of IgM in the blood cause hyperviscosity (thickness or gumminess).
Diffuse large B-cell lymphoma (DLBCL or DLBL) is a malignancy of B cells. Usually DLBCL arises from normal B cells, but it can also represent a malignant transformation of other types of lymphoma or leukemia. An underlying immunodeficiency is a significant risk factor.
Central nervous system (CNS) lymphoma is a rare non-Hodgkin lymphoma in which malignant cells from lymph tissue form in the brain, spinal cord, meninges, and/or eye (primary CNS lymphoma) or spread from other parts of the body to the brain and/or spinal cord (secondary CNS lymphoma).
Lymphomas of an immune privileged site include, but are not limited to, cerebral lymphoma, ocular lymphoma, lymphoma of the placenta, lymphoma of the fetus, and testicular lymphoma.
Marginal zone lymphomas are a group of slow-growing, non-Hodgkin B-cell lymphomas presenting primarily in the marginal zone. There are three types of marginal zone lymphomas: Splenic marginal zone lymphoma, extranodal marginal zone B cell lymphoma (mucosa-associated lymphoid tissue (MALT) lymphoma), and nodal marginal zone B cell lymphoma (NMZL).
Leukemias are malignancies of the white blood cells (leukocytes). Chronic lymphoid leukemia (CLL) is the most common type of leukemia in adults. CLL affects B cell lymphocytes. In a subject with CLL, B cells grow out of control, accumulate in the bone marrow and blood, and crowd out healthy blood cells.
There is a need for novel therapies of hematological malignancies.